1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to useful devices which may be suspended from a keyring or the like, particularly relates to a cutting implement, and more particularly relates to a universal device for cutting objects, paper, field surgery, shaving, etc. having a cutting edge associated therewith that is fully enclosed and out of view to protect the user, easily openable to expose the cutting edge, can be suspended from a keyring or the like and can be utilized on the keyring in an easy manner.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous prior art cutting implements which can be suspended from a keyring or the like, for example see the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,073,581 to Humphrey; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,633 to Heywood; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,232 to Haas; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,973 to Harwell; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,292 to Testi; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,775 to McNamara; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,311 to Apden; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,297 to Voorhees et al; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,386 to Spinosa et al. PA1 (a) a first elongated member having a substantially cylindrical first mounting sleeve through the first member; PA1 (b) a second elongated member having an engaging means along a portion of the length of the second member for engaging a portion of the edge of the first member when the first and second member are in a locked position, the second member having a substantially cylindrical second mounting sleeve through one end of the first member; PA1 wherein one sleeve can be removably nested within the other sleeve to provide a securing means for detachably and pivotally connecting the first and second member. PA1 (a) an elongated blade having a cutting edge along at least one edge and a substantially cylindrical first mounting sleeve through one end of the blade; PA1 (b) an elongated sheath means having an enclosure means along a portion of the length of the sheath, open along the length of the enclosure means, for engaging the blade and containing the cutting edge when the implement is in the closed position, the sheath means having a substantially cylindrical second mounting sleeve through one end of the sheath, PA1 wherein one sleeve can be removably nested within the other sleeve to provide a securing means for detachably and pivotally connecting the blade and sheath.
All of these references relate to cutting devices, in particular small cutting devices suitable for placement in a pocket or on a keyring or the like. Some of these references describe cutting devices having detachable blades.
A review of these references discloses that they all describe a cutting implement having a guard/handle and a blade, wherein the blade is connected to the handle when in use. Various attachment means are utilized to attach the blade to the handle for easy replacement of the blade. Humphrey, for example, describes a cutting device wherein a razor blade may be easily replaced in the guard/handle.
Most of these references describe the concept of a blade fitting within a guard and a blade being rotatably mounted in some manner to the guard. None of the references, however teach or suggest the use of the blade when detached from its guard/handle and the possible prevention of loss of the guard/handle if used in such a manner.